warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
A Kit's Adventure
Prologue It was the darkest of nights and a bird could be heard chirping somewhere. Moonstar paced around the star-filled clearing, unsettled by the fact that there was a problem. She heard a noise and turned to look only to see Oakleaf, the past medicine cat of RiverClan. She said, "Where are the others?" Moonstar sighed and then said, "Your leader Wavestar should be here soon. I don't know about Fogstar or Moorstar though." Oakleaf said, "I saw Heatherlight of WindClan coming, and I also saw Shadowleaf of ShadowClan coming ,but I don't know about Marshfall, your medicine cat." Just then a heavy grunt sounded, then a she cat said, "Let us all through you, big lump of fur," she joked. All the leaders and medicine cats came into the clearing and Fogstar asked Moonstar, "Is it time to choose already?" She nodded and said, "I have already chosen my cat. How about you three?" They nod and they stare into the pool. Fogstar then says, "This will be the cat representing ShadowClan". A black-footed kit appeared and Shadowleaf says, "Very good choice, but I see something else in this kit's future." Wavestar pads up and says, "This is my choice for RiverClan." A golden tabby tom appeared. Oakleaf said, "This kit has a lot to prove, but he will be one of the four." Moorstar said, "I pick this cat to represent WindClan." A wiry she-cat appeared and Heatherlight just looked on. Moonstar said, "I choose this cat." A black kitten with one white paw (me) appeared. They nod. Moonstar then says, "I wish Wavestar for our cats have a connection." Wavestar nods and they disappear. (I will be using some of Vicky's characters like Firestar, Blackstar and some others but I don't own them. ok under stand I will also have a cat that looks like Crookedstar (wait nvm hope you guys dont mind but i will be using crooked kit and his warrior name) ok everyone? I just used these ones because lets just say they play a big part in my story i disclaim everything ok =() Chapter 1 "Birdkit, get up already," she felt Rushkit's heavy weight and looked up to see her gray friend. She pushed her off and hissed. "Get off of me you big lump," Rushkit then went to wake her brother Goldkit. She stared at her two brothers, Treekit and Icekit, and she sighed when she saw them arguing once again about who would get a pick from the fresh kill pile. Icekit yelled "I will pick cause I'm bigger then you," Birdkit saw only a tussle of fur and she thought, my life is boring. I want to be an apprentice. Then she saw her father Brambleclaw break her brothers apart. She said to Goldkit and Rushkit, "I'm going to the pile if you guys need me." Goldkit piped up and cried, "Don't worry about us." She nodded slowly, then padded out of the nursery. She saw Lionblaze and shuddered. I hope he's not my mentor, ''she thought.'' She saw Icekit playing with Sorreltail's tail. She snorted. "Sure, they have fun but I feel like I'm carrying the whole clan's fate in my shoulder." Suddenly she felt wet, like she jumped in a river near Riverclan. She shook herself and Treekit asked "What are you doing?" Birdpaw looked at him wondering what to say and replied, "I'm going to explore." He looked on and yawned, "Have fun with that". He walked away and Birdkit wondered where to go. I know the nursery too well, she thought. How about the leaders den? she asked herself and started to creep toward the den. She sniffed inside to check that Firestar was not there. When she did not smell his scent she went in. There was sand on the ground that would make a good place to sleep, but as she was turning she saw a blind cat. It was Jayfeather. She squeaked and said "I'm in so much trouble." Jayfeather just said "This is the leaders den, not a kits play den." Birdkit hung her head low as she was shown to the nursery. Her mother Squirrelflight did not look happy. She growled and said "What were you doing?" Brambleclaw came up and said "Watch your temper, Squirrelflight, you were like that." She murmured. "That's no excuse." But she looks at Birdkit and picks her up to put her in the Nursery. Birdkit dreams of water and jumping in. She says "What?" she looks around through this strange cats eyes. freaky, ''she thinks "Crookedkit, come on you are going to hurt yourself like you did with your jaw," Crookedkit growls then the dreams ends. She woke and saw quiet Rockkit. He snorts and walks away. Birdkit sneaks up behind him and pounces, but he jumps and lands on her belly. She gasps and bites his tail but he runs and says "...nothing happend...". Birdkit mrrows in amusement and think, ''ok, i can have fun too. Birdkit smiled and looked at Goldkit who wad sneaking toward her with a sneak attack look on his face. Birdkit laughed. Chapter 2 Birdkit woke up to feel her brother on her. She meowed for him to get off and he said "sorry" she looked around and murmured "I'm going to explore the territories". She slowly walked away from the camp pausing to see if Firestar was awake and when she saw he was not she went toward Windclan. She saw the wind swept Moor and sighed, then ran. She then ran into a ball of brown fur. When they got up they studied each other carefully. The kit in front of her was a wiry brown she cat and looked as if she was just bitten on the tail. When Birdkit was about to say something the kit said "Hi, I'm Windkit, named after the first leader Wind. What's yours?" Birdkit murmured "Birdkit. I'm from Thunderclan" Windkit smiles "are you exploring?" Birdkit nods and she says "Do you want to come with me?" Windkit says, "I was exploring anyways so, yeah." They walked toward Riverclan territory when she had a sharp pain in her side like a claw sliced downward and Windkit asked "you ok?" Birdkit nods and hears a kit screech. She runs and sees the kit being bullied by another kit. the brown tabby was slicing the light tabby with his claws and saying "Hey, Crooked''jaw'' what are you going to do?" the kit laughed and Birdkit wondered, Why is he called Crookedkit? She gasped as he stepped into the light. He said "Nothing, Wavekit" Wavekit snarled "Waterkit does not like you she just feels sorry for you". Wavekit walks away, and Crookedkit says "I know you two are there." Birdkit comes out and so does Windkit. Birdkit asks "are you ok?' Crookedkit nods and Birdkit thinks, He and Windkit are the only cats who have remarked that I look like Scourge. ''Crookedkit looks at her and says "Who are you?" Birdkit goes into introductions, introducing Windkit and herself. Crookedkit says "Do you want to see Shadowclan territory?". They both nod then he says "Follow me". And they all headed toward Shadowclans territory for a great adventure. Chapter 3 As Birdkit followed Crookedkit with Windkit she started hearing.....voices Crookedkit was looking at her, worried, and started to walk again, but she kept hearing, ''the power of four will defeat the new blood and the phoenix will rise again.... she whispered "What?". Windkit was looking at the landscape it was still night somewhere after moonhigh Birdkit shuddered as a cool breeze came from Shadowclan's territory and remembered what Mousefur said "the cold winds sweep over every Shadowclan cats heart" She looked at the landscape. They were now in Shadowclan territory She thought she saw something white like snow. That is where she heard a voice Dark does not always eqaute to light, just as light does not eqaute to good. And from the darkness and the Bird will rebirth the phoenix... Birdkit said "do you hear that?". Crookedkit said "Darkkit? Darkkit?" a pure white tom with Jet black paws came out "Crookedkit who....is this?" Darkkit was studying her carefully and said "Hello, I'm Darkkit" Birdkit nodded and said, "I'm Birdkit" She thought, If he's the darkness, and I'm the Bird will we have a kit named Phoenixkit? No, not possible. I can't love a cat from another clan, especially Shadowclan. ''she says "this is Windkit" she then continued "Im from-" Darkkit held up his tail and said "Thunderclan. I heard. We were all announced at the gathering" Birdkit saw the sun rise, which scared her. She said to the other 3, "We need to go home" They all nod and seperate to the other territories Darkkit guided her to Thunderclan territory and said "Goodbye, Birdkit" Birdkit nodded and ran to the camp She sneaks into the nursery to see her brother sleeping. She nestles in beside him and thinks, ''When I get older I will be stronger. Maybe then the clans will respect me. She woke up to see two cats. Firestar nodded at the two cats. "Welcome, Heartshine and Kestralflight. What do wish to tell us?" Heartshine said, "I saw a dog go into your territory" Firestar nodded at the she cat "Thank you Heartshine. We will set up patrols immediatly, and Thank you Kestralflight for the cat mint" Heartshine and Kestralflight nodded then left Then Birdkit asks Brambleclaw "Who were they?" He said, "Kestralflight is the Windclan medicine cat. Heartshine is a Windclan warrior with three kits. From what I heard you might meet them someday" Chapter 4 As the morning turned to sun high Birdkit padded out to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a mouse. She slowly walked toward Cherrypaw, the medicine cat apprentice, and said "Hi Cherrypaw" She looked down at her and said "Hello Birdkit. Whats the matter? You always seem to be in deep thought" she smiled "Is there anything you want to ask me?" Birdkit mews "Um nope" she creeped away from Cherrypaw. After all Cherrypaw always knows more then she should which really creeped Birdkit out. She sat beside Rushkit and ate her mouse, Rush kit was picking at her mouse warily and Birdkit asked "What are you doing?" Rushkit looked at her and said "Spikepaw says that if you eat mouse you will get Greencough" Birdkit snorted and said "Don't believe him. His mentor Ashwhisker probably told him that" Rushkit only nodded and looked at Ashwhisker who was gulping down a vole in quick bites. Birdkit looked at Goldkit who was making lines in the sand and murmuring to himself and whenever he stopped and looked around he would draw another line. Birdkit pondered this Why he is he doing that? but came up with no answer. She said to Rushkit "I wonder if are able to have friends from other clans?" Rushkit shrugged "Maybe ask Firestar. He will be able to tell you" Birdkit shook her head "I don't want to bug him he seems busy" Rushkit murmurs "Ok then do what you think is right" Birdkit felt as if the water was calling her and she thought Why? and she thought she heard the river in her mind whimper and dissappear and she thought, That cant be good. I hope this is not Crookedkit calling for help. ' She padded toward the nursery and she somehow felt the need to take some catmint to Riverclan, and she went toward the medicine cat den instead of the nursery. She smelled for catmint when a voice sounded behind her "Need help?". She turned to see Cherrypaw holding catmint. Then she dropped it at Birdkit's paws then she whispered "Go take them to Riverclan." Birdkit nodded then grabbed the catmint and ran out to the forest. At first she could not decide whether to decide between Windclan or Shadowclan territory. She finally picked Windclan and headed toward there. She smelled a scent, an apprentice by the smell of it. When she looked up, a beige she-cat was standing over her and asked "Who are you?" Birdkit said "I'm Birdkit but who are you?" the apprentice said "Moorpaw, a Windclan apprentice. And what are you doing so far away from Thunderclan?" She looked at Moorpaw bravely and said "A friend is in trouble. He needs my help" Moorpaw asked "In Riverclan? Then I will come with you" Birdkit nods and runs toward Riverclan Chapter 5 As Moorpaw and Birdkit run toward Riverclan Birdpaw gets a sudden feeling of dread and thinks, ''Don't worry Riverclan. Catmint is coming. '' Birdkit froze as she smelled a warrior of Riverclan. Moorpaw smelled the air and said "Let's wait." A tom came out and looked at the apprentice and kit. "Hello. Who are you and what are you doing with that catmint?" Birdkit asked "Are you Sunfoot?" the tom nodded and said "Moorpaw, you can leave. The kit is safer with me" Moorpaw nodded and ran toward Windclan. Sunfoot said "Follow me. The kits are the worst ones." Birdkit nods and follows. As she and Sunfoot came into the Riverclan camp she got a whiff of sickness. Sunfoot looked around and saw Reedwhisker and said, "This kit is like a miricle of Starclan themsleves." Reedwhisker looked at Birdkit and smiled. "Follow me to Mothwing and Willowshine. They will be glad of your catmint" she followed Reedwhisker and saw kits on the floor barely breathing. She picked out Wavekit and Crookedkit but she did not reconize the other kit with her bluish gray fur and watery blue eyes. Crookedkit saw Birdkit and sighed with relief and she heard a voice. ''You came. I knew you would. she nodded at Crookedkit and gave Willowshine the catmint, who was trying to get Wavekit to eat the catmint. When Crookedkit felt a bit better, he asked, "How did you know we needed catmint?" Birdkit says, "I don't know. I had a dream" Crookedkit did not look surprised but said, "Well, you are a life saver to Riverclan. If the warriors will forget what you did for them I never will." Birdkit said "I did not want any cats to die". She looked at Wavekit and said "Why does Wavekit hate you" Crookedkit replys, "Because he likes Waterkit and Waterkit likes me. I don't know why though" Birdkit looks at him and says, "What's not to like about you? You are nice and friendly and a better warrior then Wavekit will ever be." she looked towards the night sky "See you soon I guess." She pads out of Riverclan territory and heads for Thunderclan. She looked at the freshkill pile a few days since she been to Riverclan and she had been feeling hungry a lot. Probably cause I'm getting bigger. She realized she would be hunting for the clan soon, very soon. She could not wait for the day she would become the true apprentice she was meant to be, to prove she deserved a place in the clan. All the cats would look up to her and someday respect her. She thought, I will be known as Birdstar, leader of Thunderclan. she looked at Icekit and went to sleep. Chapter 6﻿ After a four moon time lapse Birdkit woke up to see Icecloud waking up. The white she cat had moved in after she started getting fat. She and Lionblaze were expecting kits, and Birdkit hoped she would not be there to see it. ''Let Cherrypaw do it or Jayfeather. ' She streched and padded out of the den. She looked up at the dawn and she thought excitedly, I'm going to be a apprentice soon! I can't wait. She wondered if Windkit, Darkit, Crookedkit and Waterkit are going to become apprentices. She felt nervous and murmured to Rushkit "We are going to be apprentices" Rushkit nods, excited. "I wonder who our mentors will be?" Birdkit nods "I don't want a fierce mentor" Rushkit looked at Birdkit and said "Who do you want to be your mentor" Birdkit pondered about this and thought that maybe Dovewing would be a good mentor and said "Dovewing" Rushkit nods and said "I hope Graystripe's my mentor." Birdkit then exclaimed, "But he's your father!" Rushkit says, "I know. that's why I'm not getting my hopes up. You might get Dovewing as a mentor, But there is something about her that's different." Birdkit sighed and left toward Brambleclaw. She poked her father's side and said "When am I going to be an apprentice?" Brambleclaw said, "Soon Birdkit, soon" He looked at the sun which was at it's highest, which meant it was sunhigh. Brambleclaw looked back down and said "Well Birdkit, it's coming really fast so be ready". Birdkit was licking the base of her tail when Firestar's call came from the highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" She and the others padded out and sat in the middle of the clearing and Firestar called "These kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices" He looked down at all the kits "You have reached the age of six moons. Birdkit, Goldkit, Rushkit, Treekit, and Icekit, from this moment on you will be now known as Birdpaw, Goldpaw, Rushpaw, Treepaw, and Icepaw" When Firestar announced the mentors she got Dovewing, Rushpaw got Graystripe, Goldpaw got Whitewing, Treepaw got Brambleclaw, and Icepaw got Birchfall. She thought, ''Here I go I am now the true apprentice. ''She looked at her friends. Their lives would change over time, but for now this was their moment. Their fate. Their destiny. And who knows what Starclan has in store for them? Epilouge Birdpaw ran from the darkness and danger. She just saw the death of her friends, and even saw the death of the leaders. She screamed whn she tripped over Crookedpaw who was completely still. She heard voices critizing her, calling her for help, and then she fell onto a cat very much alive but full of stars. The cat looked down at her and said "Birdpaw you are chosen as one of the four. You hold the fate of the four in you paws. Birdpaw gasped and woke up. Rushpaw was poking her. "you ok?" Birdpaw nodded and said "I feel weird" Rushpaw said "See the medicine cat." that was when in her head she heard what sounded a lot like Crookedpaw. "''BIRDPAW HELP" ''she then fainted in front of everyone. She woke up to see a much older look of Crookedpaw. He looked at Birdpaw and said, "The Bird and the river will share a tie that can never be broken, not like loves, but like Brother and Sister" he bowed and said "Birdpaw, find the friend within and face your destiny" a gust of wind blew and he dissapeared and then she woke up. ﻿ Category:Fanfiction Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions